UnderCovers
by Rambaldie
Summary: Une missions sous couverture pour le lieutenant Marty Deeks et l'agent spécial Kensi Blye. Quand la vie privée se mélange à la vie professionnelle, il n'est pas toujours évident de faire face au retour imprévu d'une personne aimée ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour,**  
**_Me voici de retour pour une petite fanfic concernant Marty et Kensi...  
_

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient pas, Deeks ne m'appartient pas (sniff) bref, seule cette histoire est à moi. _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Comme d'hab, cette fanfic est hors saison (étant donné que Brennan a décidé de ne pas faire avancer les choses entre nos deux amoureux(bien qu'on est pas mal de Densi dans les épisodes acutels), faut bien que l'on prenne les devants -)) Cette fic peut se situer après ma fanfic « Back to school » mais pas de panique, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous ne serez pas perdu, il y aura qu'un seul clin d'œil à cette fanfic. Bon je vous préviens ça risque de devenir très vite guimauve …. Kensi et Deeks sont ensemble depuis environ5 mois et personne, mis à part Éric n'est au courant de leur relation. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Les agents Callen et Hanna arrivaient à l'OPS avec, comme tous les jours, une discussion assez mouvementée, le sujet du jour ? L'alimentation du chef de bande. Chacun des deux restaient sur leurs positions et Callen ne comptait pas se mettre à manger de la verdure à chaque repas. Il allait s'alimenter sainement, chaque premier dimanche du mois, chez la famille Hanna et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Les deux coéquipiers prirent place à leurs bureaux respectifs en saluant Kensi.

\- **Sam &amp; Callen** : Salut !

\- **Kensi** : Salut les gars.

\- **Sam** : Ton coéquipier n'est pas encore arrivé ?

\- **Kensi** : Si, si, il est au stand de tirs.

\- **Sam **: Cela fait un petit moment que Deeks n'arrive plus en retard. Vous faites du covoiturage tous les jours ?

Kensi n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un son d'harmonica se fit entendre. Les trois membres de l'équipe se rendirent au bureau supérieur après avoir prévenu Deeks.

\- **Hetty** : Monsieur Beale à vous !

\- **Éric, **_tapotant sur sa tablette _: Quartier-Maître de deuxième classe David Quinn de la base militaire de Los Angeles a été retrouvé égorgé dans la supérette de la base. Deux heures avant sa mort, il a été filmé près du serveur principal de la base et après vérification, il s'avère que ce dernier ait été piraté. L'armée est en train de chercher les fichiers copier ou effacés de son serveur, mais cela peut prendre des heures.

\- **Hetty **: La Navy nous demande de faire une enquête. Le quartier Maitre de deuxième classe Quinn n'avait pas de mauvais état de service, bon soldat, impliqué dans son métier, pas d'attache.

\- **Sam **: Sur quoi travaillait-il ?

\- **Hetty **: Nous ne le savons pas, c'est classé confidentiel, c'est pour cette raison que nous devons enquêter en interne tout en montrant à la Navy que notre service a bien pris en compte sa requête.

\- **Callen **: Comment procédons-nous ?

\- **Hetty **: Monsieur Deeks et Mademoiselle Blye s'infiltrent en tant que jeunes mariés dans cette base militaire, étant donné que Monsieur Deeks tient à ses cheveux - _Deeks lui fit son plus beau sourire_ \- ce sera Mlle Blye qui intégrera la base militaire en tant qu'Adjudant. Monsieur Deeks quant à lui, exercera le métier de webmaster dans une société extérieure_. Se retournant vers Deeks et Kensi_ : Avant de partir, nous allons procéder à quelques photographies souvenirs. Les militaires, et notamment les femmes de militaire, mettent un point d'honneur à bien accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, en leur préparant un plat de bienvenue et en accompagnant l'époux du militaire dans les nombreuses démarches administratives. Elles viendront fréquemment chez vous, alors il ne faut rien négliger sur ce point. Vous devez paraître amoureux et avoir un passé commun ensemble. Messieurs Hanna et Callen vous vous présenterez en tant qu'agents du NCIS.

\- **Éric **: Pour cette mission, nous avons eu l'accord d'utiliser des petits joujoux de technologie. Kensi, tu porteras les google glass® qui nous permettrons d'être en contact constant avec toi, nous verrons ce que tu verras, nous entendrons ce que tu entendras. Et le petit plus est que tu pourras visualiser ce que tu nous t'enverrons sur ton smartphone, plus besoin de le regarder, tout s'affiche automatiquement sur les verres de tes lunettes. Deeks, étant donné que tu dois faire illusion dans le monde de l'internet, tu auras un bracelet connecté. Il te suffira de la portée au poignet lorsque tu seras à proximité d'un ordinateur et nous pourrons prendre la main, pour faire ton travail. Il faudra que vous installiez des mini-webcams à chaque intersection près de vous. Bien évidemment, évitez de vous faire repérer par celles qui sont déjà installées dans votre quartier.

\- **Hetty **: Vous trouverez tous les accessoires qu'il vous faut pour la séance photos dans le dressing. Mademoiselle Jones à vous de jouer. Pour des raisons de faciliter chacun d'entre vous gardera son vrai prénom. Mademoiselle Blye, vous allez donc devoir prendre l'habitude d'appeler Monsieur Deeks par son prénom. Jeunes gens au travail, nous avons du pain sur la planche.

[10 minutes plus tard, à la salle de sport]

\- **Nell **: Nous avons recouvert les murs et le sol d'un font vert afin de pouvoir incorporer plus facilement des paysages derrière vous. Nous n'avons que deux heures pour vous fabriquer un maximum de photos, alors on ne traine pas ! Nous modifierons certaines photos pour ajouter des personnes, histoire de montrer que vous avez une vie sociale plutôt remplie.

\- **Éric :** Nous prendrons également des photos personnelles que vous avez ensemble, comme celles avec le ballon de basket, les vacances de Deeks en Jordanie et tout ce qu'on trouvera sur vos ordinateurs portables.

La séance photo se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, les tenues vestimentaires s'enchainaient, les positions plus au moins confortables également. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas forcément facile de faire illusion de jouer au bowling quand vous n'avez ni boule, ni quille à faire tomber. Il y avait bien entendu des photos plus personnel, comme Deeks et Kensi enlacés le long de la jetée, mais là, aucune difficulté pour nos agents.

Hetty apparue de nouveau, deux heures après le début de la séance shooting pour remettre les alliances à nos deux amoureux. Hetty déposa les deux boites et s'excusa de ne pouvoir rester, elle avait un rendez-vous important qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser. Après un sourire adressé à l'agent Blye, elle s'éclipsa. Kensi assise sur le canapé, saisit la petite boite et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une alliance en acier avec en son centre une fine ligne d'or. Au milieu de sa bague se trouvait un minuscule diamant. Elle saisit la petite boite renfermant la bague du surfeur pour remarquer qu'elles étaient tout à fait semblables, sauf que celle de Marty était dépourvue de diamant. Le jeune flic qui venait de finir de s'habiller s'approcha de sa collègue.

\- **Deeks** : Hey, ça va ?

\- **Kensi** : oui, oui

Deeks saisit la boite à bijou, regarda à droite et à gauche, s'agenouilla devant Kensi (_oh ouiiii_), lui saisit sa main et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa belle :

\- **Deeks** : Veux-tu m'épouser pour une durée déterminée ?

\- **Kensi, **_gênée _: Deeks, relève-toi ! on ne rigole pas !

\- **Deeks **: Mais je ne rigole pas ! et je ne suis pas Deeks, je suis Martin Brown. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Kensi mal à l'aise, ne répondit qu'un « oui » de la tête

\- **Deeks** : Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse princesse !

\- **Kensi**, _chuchotant_ : Oui

Deeks fit glisser l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche de Kensi sans la quitter des yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, mit sa main gauche sur la joue de la jeune femme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis se releva. Il saisit sa propre bague et la fit glisser à son annulaire gauche, se retourna et allait sortir quand Kensi l'interpella.

\- **Kensi, **_souriante_ : Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas ça ?

\- **Deeks, **_ne comprenant pas la question _: Faire quoi ?

\- **Kensi **: passez une bague de fiançailles au doigt de n'importe quelle fille.

\- **Deeks**_, sourit_: Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, _dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue_, et comment sais-tu ça ? Lorsque je l'ai dit, je suis persuadé que j'étais sous couverture pour le LAPD.

\- **Kensi **: Éric peut être faible et je sais être persuasive quand je veux.

**Flashback  
**_[Dix mois plus tôt] Le lieutenant Martin Deeks devait intégrer une équipe de dealer de crack qui ne recrutait que des couples mariés. Deeks faisait donc équipe avec Camille, nouvelle recrue du LAPD, protéger de Bates, tout comme il l'avait toujours été. Si Deeks n'était pas présent au NCIS, le NCIS venait à lui. D'habitude, il trouvait toujours un moment pour envoyer un message à Kensi, mais dès le début de l'enquête, elle l'avait senti distant. Elle avait voulu vérifier que tout allait bien pour son partenaire. Deeks se préparait lorsque que sa collègue Camille entra._

\- **_Camille _**_: Bientôt prêt ?_

\- **_Deeks _**_: le temps d'enfiler ma bague et nous serons mariés pour le pire_

\- **_Camille_**_, s'approchant de Deeks et lui tendant sa bague : Tu oublies le meilleur ! Tu me la mets ? _

\- **_Deeks_**_, reculant : Désolé, je ne fais pas ça, ce n'est pas un geste anodin _

_Sur ces paroles, il contourna sa collègue et sortit. Bien évidemment, Éric avait réussi à pirater l'oreillette du LAPD pour retransmettre toutes les conversations de Deeks à l'OPS…._

* * *

A suivre pour l'installation dans la maison ...  
Oui, je sais, nous sommes dans le guimauve à 100% et puis, je ne savais pas si je conservais le petit paragraphe du LAPD ... Mais Deeks est un romantique, un mec bien et je me disais qu'il pourrait avoir ce genre de remarque ...

la semaine prochaine ...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour,

Me revoici de retour après un looooong moment d'absence...

Plus l'envie d'écrire, je ne voulais pas bâcler et je suis un peu déçue de la tournure de la relation entre Deeks et Kensi dans la série. Bien sûr mon côté romantique prend le dessus et je n'aimerais avoir du Densi mais cela se fait rare (trop rare) enfin par moment, on a droit à THE épisode ! Enfin, nous verrons où Brennan veut nous emmener avec cette relation. Affaire à suivre.

**Disclaimer** : _Le blabla habituel, la série ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire est issue de mon imagination de fille romantique qui aimerait un peu de bisous et d'amour entre Deeks en Kensi -) _

**Note de l'auteur **: _On continue sur le 100% fleur bleue. Vous êtes prévenus ! ça changera dans le troisième paragraphe. _

Bonne lecture et j'attends vos com's

* * *

La voiture grise de Kensi s'arrêter dans l'allée de la grande maison située en résidence pavillonnaire. La maison était moderne, carrée avec deux balcons dont un sur le toit. Les parasols verts foncés attendaient d'être dépliés, la pelouse était entretenue, les stores étaient à moitié fermés pour conserver une certaine fraicheur dans la maison. Deeks descendit de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et alla ouvrit la porte de sa coéquipière.

\- **Deeks** : Madame Brown !

Elle prit et sa main et lui sourit. Elle avançait dans l'allée et fut surprise d'être doublé par Monty.

\- **Kensi**, _surprise_ : Tu l'as emmené ?

\- **Deeks**, _souriant_: Quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'Hetty l'a mentionné. Et puis, _dit-il en se rapprochant de son oreille_, ça fait moins louche de se promener avec un chien que tout seul.

Il s'approcha de Kensi et la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire passer le seuil de la maison. Kensi s'agrippa au cou de son flic et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner. Deeks la posa et l'embrassa tendrement « _Pour une fois que je peux le faire quand j'en ai envie_ » dit-il avec un large sourire.

Kensi visita la maison tandis que Deeks finissait de vider la voiture.

\- **Kensi**, _excitée_: Elle est vraiment belle cette maison !

\- **Deeks**, _haussant les épaules_ : Bof, on a toujours des maisons qu'on ne peut pas s'offrir dans la vraie vie. Et puis, elle est trop loin de la plage.

Kensi sourit et déballa le matériel fourni par Éric pour prendre le premier contact. Elle décida de participer à la balade quotidienne de Monty avec Deeks pour repérer les environs de leur maison. Le lotissement paraissait assez calme, des enfants jouaient dehors, les maisons étaient dépourvues de portail, les portes et fenêtre étaient ouvertes aux quatre vents. Pourtant, il y avait bien des problèmes sinon, ils ne seraient pas là ! Mains dans la main, ils repéraient les alentours, regardant l'emplacement de chaque caméra, pour en informer Eric.

\- - **Kensi**: Il faudrait revenir quand il sera moins jour.

Deeks inclina la tête et ils reprirent la direction de la maison. A peine arrivée, ils apercevaient déjà deux jeunes femmes avec des plats dans les mains. « _Hetty avait raison_ » pensa Deeks. Après une heure à converser avec leurs nouvelles voisines sur les documents à remplir et de la petite fête organisée demain soir « il y a une fête de voisinage tous les mois », nos deux amoureux étaient enfin seuls, les portables étaient éteints, les joujoux électroniques aussi, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'il voulait de leur soirée.

\- - **Deeks**: Que veux-tu faire ce soir ?

\- - **Kensi**: Plaid et film en amoureux ?

\- - **Deeks**, _enlaçant sa partenaire_ : hm en amoureux ? je sens que cette soirée va me plaire. Je prépare un plateau repas, tu choisis le film ?

Kensi hocha la tête, tandis que Marty se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger. Il revint avec un grand plateau, deux verres qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et une bouteille de vin rouge sous son bras. Kensi sourit et se décala pour lui laisser une place sur le canapé.

\- - **Deeks** : Qu'as-tu choisi ?

\- - **Kensi**, _baissant la tête, un peu honteuse_ : Titanic.

\- - **Deeks** : Encore ! Tu dois connaître l'histoire par cœur, il n'y a même plus de suspense.

\- - **Kensi**, _se reprochant de Deeks_: Comme ça, je ne suis pas obligée de rester concentrée sur le film, je peux faire autre chose, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin et en attrapant un verre de vin.

Nos amoureux étaient enlacés, Kensi dans entre les jambes de son partenaire et appuyée contre son torse, les doigts entremêlés. Le froid du film faisait frissonner Kensi, elle se sera plus dans les bras de son partenaire.

\- - **Deeks**, _lui embrassant ses cheveux_ : Tu sais que je ferais pareil ?

\- - **Kensi**, _ne comprenant pas_ : Quoi ?

\- - **Deeks**, _jouant avec les doigts de sa partenaire_ : Moi aussi, je donnerai ma vie pour toi. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, sans toi, ce n'est pas pareil, je me sens vide, j'ai beaucoup de mal à être loin de toi et encore plus de me retenir de t'embrasser quand les autres sont là. On devrait peut-être penser à leur dire, tu ne penses pas ?

\- - **Kensi** : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des sous-entendus de Callen à chaque retard ou lorsque nous partons en infiltration, se tournant pour lui faire face, je n'ai pas envie de partager notre histoire avec les autres. Juste toi et moi.

\- - **Deeks**, _déçu_ : ok.

Il se leva, s'étira et il ramena les verres et le plateau sales dans la cuisine. Kensi n'avait pas voulu le blesser, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde s'emmêle de leur histoire. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de travailler avec celui qu'on aime, devoir faire attention à ses gestes, à ses paroles, regarder par-dessus son épaule pour pouvoir se permettre un baiser rapide. Elle aimait le côté « interdit » de leur relation. Elle fût sortie de la réflexion lorsque le jeune inspecteur lui indiqua qu'il alla promener Monty pour mettre les mini-caméras dans le quartier.

Le lendemain, Kensi fût réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui venaient réchauffer sa peau. Elle se retourna pour se caler dans les bras de son amoureux, mais il n'était pas la. Elle regarda le réveil et vit 6:30. Elle l'appela mais il ne répondit pas. A contre cœur, elle se leva, enfila son jean qui traînait au pied du lit et descendit dans la cuisine mais personne. Elle décida de se préparer un café pour se réveiller. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et Monty courir vers elle.

\- **Kensi** : Ou étais-tu ?  
\- **Deeks**, _la prenant dans ses bras_ : Surf ! Bonjour.  
\- **Kensi**, _amusée_ : Bonjour, _dit-elle en l'embrassant_. Je croyais quand la plage était trop loin  
\- **Deeks**, _haussant les épaules_ : 20 minutes pour y aller, autant pour y revenir.  
\- **Kensi** : Que vais-je faire de toi Marty Deeks ?  
\- **Deeks**, _enlaçant sa partenaire_ : ce que tu veux, _dit-il plein de sous-entendu_.

Les caresses et les baisers se faisaient plus présent mais ils furent vite arrêter par un appel téléphonique d'Eric qui leur annonçait qu'il était près pour la journée. Deeks se prépara tandis que Kensi tapotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur en suivant, sans doute, les instruction du jeune geek au téléphone. Deeks se pencha sur elle

\- **Deeks** : A ce soir, faut qu'on aille faire des courses pour la fête.  
Il se pencha vers Kensi pour l'embrassé mais elle le repoussa, lui montrant avec ces mains son téléphone. Deeks lui sourit et l'embrassa quand même ce qui lui valu le regard le plus noir qu'avant en stock Mlle Blye. Il souriait de son plus beau sourire et dit bonjour à Eric de ma part, je l'appelle quand j'arrive.

A suivre ... rassurez-vous, ça ne vas pas rester tout rose ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

La suite tout de suite…

**Disclaimer : **_le blabla habituel, la série ne m'appartient pas … _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Allez, je pense que le romantisme a eu raison de plusieurs d'entres vous ! Alors mettons un peu de piquant et de jalousie dans cette histoire …. Mouhahaha ! _

_Bonne lecture et j'attends vos com's_

* * *

Deeks avait les coudes appuyés sur le cadi et suivait Kensi dans les rayons. D'habitude Marty était plus enclin à faire les courses mais Kensi avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle se prenne en main et voulait à tout prix choisir les repas de cette semaine, gros stress pour l'inspecteur de police qui ne tenait pas à manger des plats industriels tous les soirs. Il avait réussi à mettre quelques légumes et fruits, non sans mal mais, avait joué de son beau sourire pour arriver à ses fins. Arrivée à la caisse, Kensi passa sa main autour de la taille de l'agent de liaison.

\- **Kensi** : Je pourrais m'habituer de faire les courses avec toi.

\- **Deeks **: hmm intéressant à savoir

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa et se détourna de lui pour saluer Jack ! (_non !_)

\- **Kensi** : Salut Jack, _dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les joues._

\- **Jack**, _surpris _: Kensi ! Que fais-tu ici ? Bonjour, _dit-il en tentant la main à Marty_

\- **Deeks**, _serrant sa main à contre cœur_ : Bonjour, Marty Deeks, je suis

\- **Kensi**, _ne laissant pas finir la phrase de son partenaire_ : C'est mon partenaire ! On est en mission sous couverture, _dit-elle en chuchotant_.

Deeks lança un regard noir à Kensi, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kensi parlait à son ancien fiancé, comme s'il n'était pas présent. Elle lui touchait le bras, lui souriait. Deeks bouillait intérieurement. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Kensi lui indiqua qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Jack ! (_rhoo !_)

\- **Deeks**, _attrapant Kensi par le bras et s'éloignait de Jack_ : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! On est en mission et je ne suis pas ton partenaire, putain !

\- **Kensi**_, se détachant de son partenaire_ : Qu'est-ce que tu me fais la ! J'ai le droit de passer la soirée avec un ancien ami non ?

\- **Deeks**_, s'énervant de plus en plus_: On parle de Jack là ! On ne parle pas d'un vulgaire ami, nom de Dieu ! et puis, tu ne peux pas, on a la soirée de voisinage et je ne peux pas y aller sans toi !

\- **Kensi **: Je fais ce que je veux ! et je vais le rejoindre maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- **Deeks **: Kensi ça suffit, tu rentres avec moi, on ne peut pas se séparer pour le moment ! Maintenant tu dis au revoir à ton ami et on y va !

Dans un élan de colère, Kensi retira son alliance et lui plaqua sur la poitrine. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant un Deeks perdu à la caisse. Il paya les articles, les rangea dans le coffre et il retourna à la maison énervé ! il tournait en rond, retira son téléphone de sa poche arrière et composa le numéro de Kensi et tomba directement sur son répondeur ce qui l'énerva encore plus, il jeta son téléphone à travers la pièce et pris un verre de whisky. Il resta toute la soirée et toute la nuit sur le canapé en attendant Kensi, mais elle n'arrivait pas ! A 6 heures du matin, il décida de retourner surfer et se rendit directement à l'OPS.

\- **Callen**, _souriant_ : T'as une sale tête ce matin, faut dormir la nuit !

\- **Deeks**, _lui lançant un regard noir_ : Lâche-moi, c'est pas le jour !

Callen leva les mains en signe de retrait et Deeks passa sa mauvaise humeur son son pc. Il se leva vers 10 heures pour se rendre à son « autre travail » mais fut interrompu par Hetty

\- **Hetty** : Bonjour monsieur Deeks !

\- **Deeks**, _mal à l'aise_ : Bonjour Hetty.

\- **Hetty** : Tout se passe bien avec votre infiltration ?

\- **Deeks, **_bredouillant_: oui, oui, pas de problème Hetty, il faut que je parte Hetty.

\- **Hetty **: Avez-vous quelque chose me dire monsieur Deeks ?

\- **Deeks** : Non, non Hetty, tout va bien, j'ai passé la nuit à poser les caméras de surveillance.

\- **Hetty **: Monsieur Deeks, si vous mentez, vous savez que je finirai par le savoir !

\- **Deeks** : Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Je ne vous cache rien.

Il tourna les talons et pris la direction de la sortie, il y croisa Kensi qui arrivait mais il la regarda d'un regard noir et partit.  
Elle l'attrapa par le bras « _Hey, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?_ » dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire, Deeks se libéra de sa main, lui siffla un «_ bonjour_ » et partit. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle passe la soirée avec Jack mais quand même, elle n'avait pas couché avec lui ! Ils avaient juste parler et avaient fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Elle alla directement à son bureau.

\- **Callen** : Kensi Bonjour ! tu as l'air de meilleure humeur que ton partenaire

\- **Kensi**, _se forçant à sourire_ : Bonjour, j'ai sans doute mieux dormi que lui.

\- **Hetty** : Mademoiselle Blye, je suis surprise que vous n'arriviez pas avec votre partenaire ! un problème ?

\- **Kensi**, _baissant les yeux_ : Non, non tout va bien

\- **Hetty** : Quelque chose à me dire ?

\- **Kensi**, _soupirant_ : Deeks va surfer le matin, c'est pour cette raison que nous n'arrivons pas ensemble.

\- **Hetty** : Je vois, je lui en toucherai deux mots.

La petite femme retourna dans son bureau et Callen fit les gros yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que l'alliance de Kensi avait disparu.

\- **Callen** : Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdue ?

\- **Kensi**, _regardant son annulaire gauche_ : Non, bien sûr que non, je l'ai retirée pour me mettre de la crème sur les mains et je l'ai oubliée, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de bagues, c'est tout Callen.

\- **Callen** : Vous êtes bizarre toi et Deeks en ce moment. C'est parce que vous couchez ensemble ? ça vous met mal à l'aise ?

\- **Kensi**, _s'étouffant_ : Quoi ? Je ne couche pas avec Deeks, ça va pas la tête !

\- **Callen**, _souriant_ : Mais bien sûr ! Va dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre ! Alors première dispute chez les amoureux ?

\- **Kensi**, _chuchotant_ : Arrête Callen ce n'est pas marrant !

Elle se leva et pris la direction de l'étage pour aller se réfugier vers Nell. Cette dernière ne posa pas de question mais remarqua que son amie était préoccupée. Kensi saisit son téléphone et écrivit un texto à Deeks « _Il faut que nous parlions ce soir _». Elle attendu de longues minutes avant d'avoir une réponse « _Je pense que tout est clair, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les détails de ta soirée_ » Elle savait qu'il était têtu et elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé d'avoir choisi de passer la soirée avec Jack plutôt qu'avec lui, elle allait devoir lui expliquer les choses et cela s'annonçait plus que compliquer. Elle avait décidé de le retrouver pour déjeuner, elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps fâchée et il fallait de toute façon qu'elle passe chez elle, récupérer son alliance. "_Pourvu que Deeks ne l'ai pas balancée_", pensa-t-elle en se garant dans la cour. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir son partenaire dans le canapé en train de dormir, son pc portable sur la table. Elle s'approcha et remarqua que le curseur de la souris bougeait tout seul, les lignes de code se faisaient toutes seules, ou plutôt, elle savait que soit Nell, soit Eric étaient en train de travailler à la place de Deeks. _Merde_ ! Elle s'approcha du PC et fit signe à la webcam, elle aperçut Eric lui faire un sourire. _Re merde_ !

\- **Kensi**, _s'approchant de l'écran_ : Euh Eric, je peux éteindre un moment, il faut que je parle à Marty

\- **Éric**, _surpris_ : Euh ouai, mais ...

Kensi ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et elle ferma l'ordinateur de l'inspecteur de police. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier pour le réveiller.

\- **Kensi**, _s'assaillant sur le canapé_ : Hey marmotte.

\- **Deeks, **_se redressant_** : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- **Kensi :** Je suis venue te parler par rapport à hier soir

\- **Deeks, **_s'éloignant de Kensi_** :** Je pense que j'ai compris, tu sais, je ne suis pas totalement con !

\- **Kensi, **_tendant sa main pour la poser sur celle de_ Deeks** :** Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisse-moi t'expliquer et tu verras que tout ceci est un mal entendu

\- **Deeks**_, se levant :_ Un malentendu ? Tu m'as planté tout seul au supermarché pour aller rejoindre ton ancien fiancé, tu m'as présenté comme ton coéquipier ! TON COÉQUIPIER ! putain ! maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne souhaites le dire à personne !

\- **Kensi**_, étonnée_** :** Quoi ? Ca n'a rien à voir !

\- **Deeks : **Je m'en fiche de savoir ce que tu as fait hier soir ! On a une infiltration à finir, _se levant_, je dois aller à mon bureau, on se voit ce soir, à moins que tu n'es prévu de passer la soirée avec Jack.

\- **Kensi**, _exaspérée_ : Marty, s'il te plait, écoutes-moi.

Deeks récupéra son pc et sortis en claquant la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

On continue sur notre lancée.

**Disclaimer : **_La série ne m'appartient pas … _

**Note de l'auteur **_: Marty n'a clairement pas apprécié de se faire laisser en plan dans le magasin et le fait que Kensi est passée la soirée et une nuit avec Jack lui est insupportable._

_Bonne lecture  
Merci pour vos reviews et messages persos, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle partie. _

* * *

Deeks sortit de la maison et prit la direction de son « second travail ». En route, il appela Eric pour lui demander s'il avait eu le temps de finir le codage des lignes. Le jeune informaticien lui indiqua que tout était fait et qu'il l'aiderait à expliquer son travail. La journée traina en longueur, la mission était au point mort, personne n'arrivait à trouver quoi que ce soit, aucun fichier ne manquait aux serveurs piratés et le quartier maitre de deuxième classe Quinn semblait blanc comme neige. Deeks avait passé un peu de temps avec les épouses de soldats, essayant de trouver des détails mais bien que bavardes les femmes ne lui apprenaient rien de bien passionnant, sauf, les commérages de coucheries entre soldats célibataires :-)

Le soir, lorsqu'il rentra, il déposa ses affaires et siffla pour promener Monty. Il lui mit sa laisse.

\- **Kensi** : Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- **Deeks **: Je ne pense pas. Je vais juste promener Monty, les caméras ont été installées donc nous n'avons pas besoin de faire semblant.

\- **Kensi **: Je ne fais pas semblant Marty. Je veux passer du temps avec toi parce que j'en ai besoin.

\- **Deeks **: Il ne serait pas très judicieux de régler nos problèmes dans la rue. Tu as déjà fait très fort en retirant ton alliance dans un supermarché, on va en rester là. Les personnes parlent beaucoup ici.

\- **Kensi, **_bégayante_: Je … je suis désolée … je ne voulais pas … mais d'ailleurs elle est où ?

\- **Deeks, **_passant la porte_: dans le vide-poche dans l'entrée.

Après une longue promenade de quelques heures où il avait pris un café et discuter avec quelques personnes croisées au parc, il rentra et découvrit que Kensi avait préparé à diner (_aïe_ !)

\- **Kensi**, _s'approchant du jeune inspecteur_ : Je pensais que tu n'allais pas rentrer.

\- **Deeks**, _se reculant _: Nous sommes en mission d'infiltration, je suis donc là.

\- **Kensi** : J'ai préparé à manger, _dit-elle fièrement_, un vrai repas avec légumes !

\- **Deeks**, _allant dans le salon_ : J'ai déjà mangé dans le parc des militaires, mais merci.

\- **Kensi : **Ecoute, il faut que nous parlions Marty.

\- **Deeks,**_ répondant calmement : _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a à dire, tout est assez clair, tu as passé la soirée avec Jack et maintenant tu voudrais que nous fassions comme si tout allait bien. Chacun ses choix Kensi. Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait avec ton « ami », ne compte pas sur moi par parler de ce mec. Je te rappelle qu'il t'a laissé toute seule du jour au lendemain et que dès qu'il se pointe, tu cours vers lui en oubliant ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu peux lui pardonner, tant mieux pour toi. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à attendre que Jack disparaisse de ton univers pour exister de nouveau dans ta vie.

\- **Kensi**_, sonnée _**:** Qu…. quoi ?

\- **Deeks :** Tu as très bien compris Kensi, je ne vais passer ma vie à attendre que tu te décides d'avancer avec moi. On est bien tous les deux quand on est QUE tous les deux justement. Tu ne souhaites pas le dire aux autres, et tu me plantes quand ton ex se pointe, je pense avoir assez donné pour le moment.

\- **Kensi**, _toujours aussi sonnée_** :** Mais … Il ne s'est rien passé avec Jack, nous avons discuté c'est tout !

\- **Deeks**_, commençant à s'énerver_** : **On ne discute pas toute une nuit Kensi ! On ne plante pas son mec pour passer la soirée avec son ex ! Ça ne se fait pas, bordel ! Comment tu vas expliquer ça à Hetty quand elle l'apprendra ?

\- **Kensi**_, s'asseyant : _Je … je n'y ai pas pensé

\- **Deeks :** Ne compte pas sur moi pour couvrir tes arrières sur ce coup.

\- **Kensi**_, soupirant : A_llons-nous coucher, il est tard.

\- **Deeks :** Je dors sur le canapé. Bonne nuit.

Kensi ne répondit pas, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de leur chambre. Elle ressassait tous les évènements. Pourquoi Deeks est-il si en colère ? Marty avait déjà une nuit de non-sommeil, il arriva donc à s'endormir rapidement mais Kensi tourna et vira toute la nuit se demandant bien comment elle allait pouvoir réparer son erreur … Elle savait qu'elle avait été peut-être un peu loin, mais jamais Deeks ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Il semble résigné et celui n'annonce rien de bon. Le lendemain, avant de se lever, elle enfila un T-shirt LAPD et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle savait l'effet que cela faisait au jeune lieutenant de police. Le T-shirt lui descendait juste sous les fesses. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, elle regarda un moment Deeks en train de lire le journal et de boire son café. Il semble bien, donnant par moment des morceaux de muffin à Monty qui restait à ses pieds. Elle s'approcha près de Deeks, le serrant dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son dos.

\- **Kensi **: Salut, _dit-elle en embrassant son dos_.

\- **Deeks**, _se levant_ : Bonjour. Sois prête dans 10 minutes, je t'attendrai dans la voiture, il faut qu'on arrive ensemble de temps en temps à l'OPS, Hetty m'est tombée dessus pour le surf.

\- **Kensi, **_s'asseyant sur un tabouret_ : Tu ne déjeunes même pas avec moi ?

\- **Deeks **: J'ai déjà déjeuné.

\- **Kensi, **_croissant ses jambes_: Tu peux au moins rester vers moi ?

\- **Deeks **: non plus.

Kensi rejoignit Marty quinze minutes plus tard dans la voiture. Elle comptait bien le coincer pour lui montrer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et non pour Jack, mais Deeks était du genre coriace sur ce coup. Elle avait un jean moulant et une chemise bleu roi et dégrafa les deux premiers boutons afin d'attirer le regard de son partenaire. Elle tenta de mettre sa main sur la cuisse de Deeks pendant le trajet mais ce dernier la retirer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'OPS, les deux agents descendirent du véhicule et entrèrent ensemble.

\- **Hetty** : Bonjour, pas de surf ce matin, Monsieur Deeks ?

\- **Deeks,** _souriant_ : Non, pas ce matin Hetty.

\- **Hetty** : Avez-vous avancé sur l'enquête ?

\- **Deeks** : Pas vraiment, je donne beaucoup de temps aux chères épouses de militaires, mais elles ne savent pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans l'enceinte de l'armée.

\- **Hetty**, _se tournant vers Kensi_ : Et vous Mademoiselle Blye ?

\- **Kensi** : Rien non plus, j'ai fait des recherches sur Quinn mais je ne trouve rien. Ne peut-il pas avoir été la au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit ?

\- **Hetty **: Cela serait regrettable pour lui. Mademoiselle Jones fait encore des recherches, peut-être pourriez-vous vous balader tous les deux dans les parcs et essayer de nouer des liens avec d'autres militaires.

\- **Callen **: Alors les amoureux tout se passe bien ?

\- **Deeks**_, passant son bras sur les épaules de Kensi_: Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, _dit-il avec son plus beau sourire_.

\- **Callen **: Bien !

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde rejoint son chez soi et Kensi se sentait enfin plus détendue dans la voiture.

\- **Kensi** : Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu ne fais plus la tête ! _dit-elle enjouée_

\- **Deeks :** Je faisais semblant Kensi ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne compte plus attendre quoi que ce soit de ta part.

* * *

_Et paf ! La suite au prochain épisode …. _


End file.
